


Stuck

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [9]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets stuck in a way only an Arthur can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a fandot creativity night. The prompt was stuck.  
> Thanks to rooshappy on tumblr for the idea for this! You are brilliant, Roo!  
> The characters are not mine, they belong to John Finnemore.

M: Arthur, really?

A: I'm so sorry, chaps. It was an accident!

D: Well, I guess you could call it that. Or -

M: Douglas!

D: Well, he _is_ a clot. And now we'll be late for take-off and probably miss our next job.

A: I'm so sorry.

M: Well let's get him loose then!

A: Yes, please.

D: Ah, not enjoying your time with the _Toblerones_ , Arthur?

M: Douglas, please. Arthur, have you tried relaxing your arm?

D: How is that going to help, Martin? Do you think the vending machine will _let go_?

M: No, but I'm sure I've heard somewhere that helps.

D: Where? In the _Getting-Out-Of-Vending-Machines for dummies_ book?

M: Arthur, I'm sorry, he's only stressed. 

D: Yes, because I wanted to get home! Now I'm stuck in this godforsaken airport in stupid Norway which doesn't even have a coffee shop.

A: Calm down, Douglas. There's a machine right there which have coffee.

D: Maybe I should stick my hand in it!

A: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

M: Guys! Can we please focus on getting Arthur loose?

A: Good idea, Skip.

D: Fine, I'll get someone. If I can find anyone who actually works here. Seriously, this place is dead...

A: Skip, tell Douglas to hurry.

M: He probably will. Why are you so worried.

A: Because I want to get lose before Mum gets here.

M: We'll do our best, Arthur. And why?

A: Because she'll get mad.

M: I'm sure it won't be that bad. Well, it is Carolyn, but still, she'll understand. Eventually...

A: That's why I'm worried, Skip.

M: Why?

A: That she'll understand. You see... I've sort of - 

C: Oh, Arthur, idiot child. Not _again_!


End file.
